


Totodile's Misty Mating Dance

by Goombario



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Pokephilia, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23467057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goombario/pseuds/Goombario
Summary: Takes place after the episode "The Totodile Duel!" Ash has a new Totodile after winning a battle against Misty, and the redhead tomboy is very jealous. Is there any way she could get Totodile for herself? Maybe some time alone with the Pokemon is all she needs ...
Relationships: Misty/Totodile
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	Totodile's Misty Mating Dance

Misty tossed and turned in her sleeping bag. Despite the weather being beautiful earlier in the day, the night air seemed muggy and downright uncomfortable. She turned over, smiling at the sight of her sleeping Togepi withdrawn into its egg body--at least her Pokemon was comfortable. Misty turned once more, seeing Ash in a deep sleep with Pikachu curled up on his chest; sweat was running down Ash's face in his sleep, but the boy must have been tired enough to ignore it.

Of course Ash would be tired; he and Misty had a very intense battle earlier in the day. The battle came with a prize Misty wanted to win quite badly: a newly-captured Totodile. After she and Ash both tossed their Lure Balls from Kurt - the two blue-and-red colored Poke Balls especially for Pokemon caught via fishing - the two trainers lost track of their respective Lure Balls and couldn't figure out which one of them actually caught the little dance-happy Water-type Pokemon.

Watching Totodile dance happily and energetically as Ash admired his new Pokemon made Misty feel incredibly jealous. She couldn't argue with her friend, though; Ash did win the battle fair and square, but that didn't mean she couldn't envy him. She was the Water-type Pokemon lover of the group, and Ash knew that! It was bad enough that Ash had the world's cutest Squirtle following him, but he had to get Totodile too? Why couldn't Misty get a rare Water-type Pokemon for once?

Totodile even won a battle against Team Rocket, too; seeing it battle so wonderfully after just getting a trainer impressed Misty even more. Why couldn't it have been her to win Totodile? Ash Ketchum had all the luck sometimes! She could train it just as well as Ash, maybe even better with her knowledge of water Pokemon!

'I'm part of this group too, so I should be able to spend time with Totodile!' Misty thought to herself, darting her gaze over to Ash's backpack, leaning against her red pullstring sack and Brock's massive pack against a tree. She looked back at Ash, seeing that he and Pikachu were deep asleep and hearing Ash now snoring--once Ash was this knocked out, nothing short of Pikachu's Thunderbolt would wake him.

Misty slowly crawled out of her sleeping back, standing up and slowly creeping towards the group's bags. She reached down for Ash's backpack, picking it up and unzipping the top--the sound was much louder from the silence in their campsite. Misty quickly turned her head, seeing that not even Pikachu's ears had perked up from the noise. With a sigh of relief, Misty looked into the bag and reached inside, quickly pulling out the Lure Ball.

As fast--yet as quietly--as she could, Misty crept away from her friends and into the woods. She looked around with each step, seeing no trace of anything else; no wild Pokemon, no other trainers, no Team Rocket. She had complete privacy, which was just what she wanted--maybe if Totodile spent some one-on-one time with her, it would want to be her Pokemon instead! The idea of holding that over Ash's head made Misty smirk.

"Come on out, Totodile." Misty whispered, reaching her thumb around to the front of the ball and pressing the button. The Lure Ball popped open with a flash of light, and Totodile appeared. The happy Pokemon leapt up and kicked its feet, landing and beginning its dancing; how was it not tired after the battle against Team Rocket? 

"Hi, Totodile!" Misty quietly exclaimed, reaching out to pet the little crocodile-looking Pocket Monster--only to be met with an open jaw barring sharp teeth. Misty quickly pulled her hand away, looking surprised at it. "I'm not your midnight snack!" Totodile tilted its head in confusion; it knew that, of course. Biting was just how it liked to greet people. Misty sighed--maybe she couldn't handle it, after all. "I can't tell if you're hungry or if you don't like me." Misty said, looking at the Pokemon.

"Toto toto toto dile!" Totodile exclaimed, happily dancing in the moist, tall grass. Misty looked around, seeing a tree stump a few feet away--it looked like a Pokemon's work of chopping the tree down, due to the shape. The stump was somewhat long, looking like she could lay down on it with her feet dangling off the end. "Toto dile! Dile!" Totodile spoke again. 

It jumped towards Misty, latching on to her yellow top--Misty had removed her red suspenders to sleep more comfortably, so Totodile's grasp was closer to her chest without them covering her. Misty gasped in surprise when she felt Totodile's claws push through her top and rub against her breasts. She couldn't explain a torn shirt to the boys without them figuring something out. For some reason, the little creature's grabbing claws didn't hurt her, instead just causing a strange, pleasurable feeling through her body.

"Totodile, stop!" Misty exclaimed, grabbing the Pokemon and trying to pry it off. The hold that Totodile's little claws now held on her breasts was firm; it didn't want to let go of them. "Fine! I don't know why you want to do that, but let me at least make it easier!" At these words, Totodile pulled his hands away from Misty's body and looked at her as she placed him on to the ground. "I guess I'd rather you do this than try to bite my hand ..." 

Misty sighed, reaching for her top to pull it over her head. She felt her short hair tickle against her neck as the garment pulled over them--taking out her ponytail to sleep might have benefitted her. Thankfully, it wasn't there for Totodile to bite down on. When she bared her budding breasts to the Pokemon, Totodile jumped towards her again. It started to rub its small hands all over Misty's chest, rubbing her nipples as it opened its mouth--Misty closed her eyes and winced, expecting to feel a fang rub over her skin. 

Instead, Totodile's long, warm tongue rubbed over her nipple. Misty's eyes shot open before she looked down at tongue was exploring her left breast before it tried to cover it with its wide, open mouth. Totodile still didn't clamp down; instead, it continued to lick her. Misty had no idea why Totodile was so fascinated with her chest--the only Pokemon that seemed to love breasts was her very perverted Psyduck, something that she hid from her friends. Ash's Pikachu liked to play with her chest as well, but she wouldn't dream of telling Ash that.

Of course, both of those things happened in pure accident; Pikachu had leapt for her shoulder once and landed against her chest. Psyduck tried to wake her one morning and accidentally groped her. With Psyduck, that was as far as she had gone. With Pikachu, it had gone much further many, many months ago back in Kanto--when the group was leaving a Pikachu-filled forest, that meant Pikachu had no females to mate with. 

Misty, both curious and nervous, decided to help relieve the cute little yellow mouse that night. She worried that if Pikachu didn't have a female to relieve himself with, he might decide to stay with the other Pokemon. Misty couldn't take the idea of seeing Ash miserable without his best friend. Those memories weren't what she wanted to think about, though; knowing Pokemon both could have sex with humans and had actual sexual organs was something that Misty had never even once considered. 

Pokemon looked identical no matter their gender, which was starting to make her wonder about Totodile. It was starting to rub against her bare stomach, and Misty started to feel something warm and slick pushing against her bare skin. She pulled Totodile away from her and looked down, seeing an erect, red dick sticking out from between the crocodile's legs. Totodile didn't even blush at being revealed to Misty--instead, he leaned back in and started to tongue her other nipple without hesitation.

"I didn't know my boobs could make you horny, Totodile." Misty said, watching Totodile lick her while a shiver ran through her body from the pleasure. "Y-You don't have to keep that up. You can do more, i-if you ... ooooh, that feels good ... if you want ..." Totodile's tongue started to swirl around Misty's sensitive, hard nipple; the pleasure was so strong that she almost dropped him when her body shook from the feeling.

"Toto-dile!" Totodile replied, leaping out of Misty's hands. Misty walked past him and towards the stump, pushing down her blue jean short-shorts and white silk panties, leaving both garments at her ankles above her shoes. From being so tired earlier, she hadn't bothered to take off her shoes before getting into her sleeping bag--and she was thankful for her laziness.

Just as Misty lay down on her stomach, she felt Totodile climb on top of her. His claws dug into her ass as Totodile positioned himself. Misty could feel the warm, slick tip of Totodile's cock rubbing against her slit--he didn't even wait to get her approval. She opened her mouth to ask him to wait, but couldn't speak a word; Totodile slid his cock deep inside of her pussy and started to rapidly thrust, moving his cock as fast as his feet during a dance.

"T-Totodile! Not so fast, please!" Misty begged as she felt her body pushed forward. Her bare stomach rubbed against the cold tree stump, causing tingling goosebumps as Totodile continued to push inside of her at the same speed. The Pokemon ignored her entirely, letting his Pokemon instincts take over as he fucked Misty like she was a willing bitch in heat--and according to Totodile, that's what she was. She never stopped anything he had tried to do to her. "Totodile! Ah!" Misty moaned, gripping the side of the stump as Totodile's slick cock was shoved into her clenching pussy.

"Toto toto toto toto!" Totodile repeated with each thrust, digging his claws deeper into Misty's ass. Strangely, he didn't hurt her--feeling them grab her made Misty feel another pleasurable sensation, knowing that she was being treated like a mate by him. "Dile!" Totodile hissed into the night air as he shoved his cock into Misty's pussy to the base. Misty felt Totodile's smooth, scaly stomach push against her as the Pokemon buried his dick into her, followed by his cock violently throbbing in her pussy as a thick, hot load of cum shot inside of her. 

Misty tried to turn and see Totodile's expression during his orgasm--instead, she was met with a faceful of cold water. Apparently, Totodile's climax was so pleasurable that he let out a powerful Water Gun attack without any kind of control, not unlike Pikachu's mid-orgasm shocks. Misty ignored the water, letting out a very loud, pleasured moan as Totodile continued to piston his cock inside of her, his warm dick rubbing against her sensitive inner walls. Misty's feet kicked behind her as the pleasure became too much to bare--when her own orgasm hit, her legs kicked out and started to tremble as she became to cum.

"Yes! Yes! I'm cumming!" Misty moaned, feeling her juices leak from her pussy and covering Totodile's cock. Totodile pushed his cock in to the hilt one more time, feeling Misty's pussy clench tightly around it as Misty rode out her orgasm. As Misty moaned and squeezed on Totodile, her body fell limp--Totodile pulled out his cock and leapt over Misty's back, landing in front of her. "Totodile, that was amazi--mmph!" Misty's praise was cut off by Totodile leaping up, taking a grip of her hair for balance and pushing his cum-coated cock into her open mouth.

Misty didn't refuse him; she started to bob her head back and forth on Totodile's still-hard dick, enjoying the quiet, pleasured moans of "Toto ...!" coming from the Pokemon as she swirled her tongue around the head of his dick. As Totodile kept his grip on Misty's hair and started to fuck her mouth, Misty wondered if she had won the Pokemon over. She would gladly do this every night with him if he wanted--she hadn't had an orgasm this good in a long time.

Unfortunately, that wouldn't be the case. Ash would keep Totodile as his own, Totodile would have sex with Misty at least four times a week, and all the while Misty was reminded that she would never own the Johto starter Pokemon. At least she had a cute Poliwag.

Maybe she could fuck it too.


End file.
